


Consequences

by inhellorinhighwater



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex Pollen, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhellorinhighwater/pseuds/inhellorinhighwater
Summary: Wally West and Bart Allen must suffer the consequences of their actions.





	Consequences

It had been three days. Three long, gruelling days since the incident and Wally wouldn’t talk to him, Hell, Wally wouldn’t even look at him. 

Did Wally normally avoid Bart? Yes. Was it to this extent? No. 

Wally had been in Gotham helping Nightwing out on a case. Bart wasn’t sure what case, just knowing it had to do with Poison Ivy. Wally hadn’t told him that, but contrary to what Wally believed, he wasn’t stupid. 

It wasn’t hard to figure out. One moment, Wally was in Gotham as the Flash and next, he was at home, holed away in his bedroom and refusing to come out. Bart was concerned; this wasn’t like Wally. He and Nightwing were close, and if Wally was in Gotham, he normally stayed the night, leaving the city in the morning. 

Bart was at his door almost instantly, knocking and asking Wally if he was ok. He knew that Wally wasn’t, but he wanted him to know that he was here if Wally wanted to talk. It crossed Bart’s mind that maybe he and Nightwing had a fight, but Wally normally when that happened he came home, grabbed a beer, and watched rubbish television. That night; however, Wally refused to come out of his room. 

Bart thought that this whole situation was his fault. He shouldn’t have knocked, he shouldn’t have vibrated through that door because it was locked, but he did. Now, he and Wally had to live with the consequences. 

Bart sighed, putting his head into his hands. He was sitting on his bed in the house he shared with Wally. Wally was at work and wouldn’t be back for several hours, leaving Bart alone with his thoughts. Not like having Wally there would have helped, the older speedster would have just avoided him. Like he had been doing for the past three days. 

He had to talk to someone about this. He could not not talk about it. Ideally, he would talk to Kon or Tim about this, but they were both in space for the next week. Bart couldn’t wait that long, and he didn’t want to talk to Barry about this, but Wally didn’t know that. 

He grabbed his phone, typing ‘if u dont talk to me when u get home im going to barry’. That should work, right? Now, Wally would have to talk to him since not doing so would make Barry talk to the both of them. Bart wasn’t sure he could live with the knowledge that Barry knew what he and Wally did. He knew for a fact Wally wouldn’t be able to. So what if he was forcing Wally’s hand? It wasn’t like Bart hadn’t given him time to think this through. Hell, they were speedsters. Wally had probably already thought this through a thousand times. 

He looked at his alarm clock. It would be several more hours before Wally got home. He hoped that this talk wouldn’t go badly. 

~

Bart opened his eyes the moment he heard the front door open. It was now or never. 

He could count on one hand the number of times he took a breath and slowly walked. The times were far and few in between. He went down the hallway and down the stairs and stopped moving. Wally wasn’t moving fast; he was putting his shoes on the shoe rack and staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Given what they had to talk about, Bart didn’t blame his cousin. 

“Wally.” 

Wally turned around and looked him in the eyes for a brief second before looking elsewhere. His cousin was starting to blush; the red hue making its presence known on Wally’s face. Bart was going to talk, he opened his mouth and the words died on his tongue. What should he say? He didn’t know. For once, the speedster didn’t know what to say. 

Wally appeared to not know what to say either. He just stood there, in front of the front door, not moving. Bart sighed, running his left hand through his hair. How should he even approach this situation? This all seemed so easy earlier when he was thinking about it. 

“Wally,” he repeated as he stepped closer. Wally wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

He tried again, “Cousin -”

Wally turned and finally looked at him. “No. Don’t call me that. Bart, I’m so sorry. I - I raped you -” 

“Woah, woah, woah. Let’s get one thing straight. You didn’t rape me. I chose to enter your room even after you told me to leave. I’m the one who is sorry. I should have left you alone but I was scared and you weren’t telling me what was wrong and I just wanted to help you. I’m sorry. I should have called Dick and told him what was happening, but that didn’t cross my mind. But Wally, you didn’t rape me. I was a consenting adult.” 

Wally began pacing between Bart and the front door. “Bart! You’re seventeen. You couldn’t have consented because you’re still a minor.” 

“The age of consent in this state is sixteen Wally. I willingly went into your room, remember?”

That didn’t seem to make Wally feel any better as he was pacing faster now. Bart briefly wondered if this is how he came across to his friends; always on the move and never standing still. In fact, this was the stillest Bart had ever stood. He kind of wished Tim could see him now. He would be amazed that Bart was even capable of standing still. 

“I practically pounced on you Bart. That’s not - I …” He stopped pacing; one hand on his hip and the other in his hair. Wally looked frantic. 

Bart moved in what felt like the first time in forever. He grabbed Wally’s wrists, trying to force his cousin to be still and just look at him. “Wally. Listen to me. I walked into your room. You didn’t force me to do anything I didn’t want to do. In fact, during it all, I was enjoying myself. I could have said no anytime I wanted. I could have fought you to get you off of me, but I didn’t. Why? Because you weren’t doing anything that I wasn’t comfortable with. And for my first time, it was really good.” Not like he had any experiences to compare it too, but he thought Wally should know that. 

Bart was wrong. 

Wally appeared more overwrought. “I took your virginity? My God Bart, I’m sorry. I should have never come home.” 

“I’m glad you did,” Bart said a little to fast for his own liking. “I mean, did I ever envision myself losing my virginity to you? No, but that didn’t make it any less good. And if I’m honest, it was pretty hot.”  
He let go of Wally’s wrists but didn’t move back any, choosing to instead stand his ground in front of him. He wasn’t afraid of Wally, not even when Wally was crazed up on sex pollen. Bart wished he knew what to say to make his point clear to his cousin. 

It would never be okay between them again. Bart knew that Wally would continue to blame himself for what happened, no matter what Bart had to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Thanks for reading my work (:


End file.
